He's A Keeper
by leedakay
Summary: If you have no make-up on, your hair is a mess, you're in your PJs and he still can't resist putting his arms around you... Then he's a keeper. Ichiruki AU Oneshot.


**How long has it been? wow. :O**

**Anyway, here! a short oneshot I kind of thought up when I was 'liking' all those addictive pages on Facebook. :P**

**Give it a read and review on it. It'll make my day, lovelies! :D**

* * *

If you have no make-up on, your hair is a mess, you're in your PJs and he still can't resist putting his arms around you...

Then he's a keeper.

* * *

"Come on, Kuchiki-san. It's already eleven something, we can continue this tomorrow morning." Inoue Orihime said, suppressing a yawn. Kuchiki Rukia, CEO of Seireitei Inc, ignored her secretary and kept on doing her work.

Dozens of files were strewn across her table and a big mug of stale coffee decorated the top of her PC along with other miscellaneous things scattered around her table. Rukia's soft raven-coloured tresses exploded messily around her face and her make-up was ruined with the constant facepalm and rubbing of her eyes. She looked terrible but for now, she couldn't care less.

Rukia had literally been in her office on the same chair for twelve hours straight, starting from eleven thirty that morning. Three new projects had surfaced and Rukia was literally yanking her hair out of her head with the amount of work she was piled up with.

"Kuchiki-san..." Inoue said, this time not bothering to hide her tiredness from her boss.

"Inoue, why don't you go home first? I'll ask the security guard to lock my office for me. You can go." The four-foot nine lady said curtly. Inoue sighed and combed her auburn tresses idly with her fingers.

"Fine, just don't take too long, Kuchiki-san. Good night." She said and waved to her boss.

* * *

Rukia kept on scribbling and typing, from time to time she stopped to either stretch for a second or to ruffle her already ruffled head.

After another hour or so, Rukia finally gave up and left the office. She drove home tiredly, yawning constantly on the way.

* * *

Upon reaching home, Rukia changed into her PJs and cleaned her stained face. She didn't even bother to comb her hair (like she usually did) and skipped her nightly routine of having a glass of warm tea.

Rukia slammed herself on her bed and groaned. Her feet felt so good to have left the ground. They were throbbing and her whole body was finally relaxing. It felt so good, so incomprehensibly good!

* * *

Then suddenly, her phone rang. Rukia groaned yet again and checked the time. It was close to one. Thinking who in their right mind would even call her at this time of night, Rukia fished for her phone inside her bag and answered with a grumbling "what?"

"Hey Shorty. Still not sleeping yet?"

That rough, cocky voice... Rukia sighed, irritated. "What do you want, Ichigo?" she asked, rubbing her temple. A scoff came from the end of the line and Rukia exhaled sharply.

"Nothing in particular. You sound horrible." He commented nonchalantly and Rukia swore if that five-foot seven troll was here she'd bash his head off. But instead, she tolerated with his idiotic behaviour and replied in a sweet voice,

"Thank you so much, Kurosaki-kun! It's always nice to hear compliments coming from you." She said and had the pleasure of hearing him wince at the end of the line. Yeah, that's right; HEARING him wince. Ichigo sighed.

"Alright, fair enough. Anyway, I'm in the neighbourhood, want me to drop by?"

"Whatever for?" Rukia asked, frowning. She checked the time again and wished she could be sleeping right now. She had to wake up in another seven hours and she reeeaallllyyy needed her beauty sleep. Though, judging by how she had been for the past week, the sleep wasn't working that well...

"Oh, hm, I don't know, Rukia... probably because you've practically been ignoring me for the past week?" Ichigo questioned sarcastically. Rukia was slightly shocked at Ichigo's sudden irritation at her. He never usually gets annoyed by matters like this. In fact, he was almost annoyed at about everything except work matters considering that he was a pretty busy man himself.

Being a doctor wasn't exactly a job with holiday privileges...

Rukia's mouth suddenly turned up into a sweet smile. Her eyebrows rose up teasingly. "Are you mad at me?" she asked, a hint of playfulness in her tone of voice. Albeit the fact that she was tired, Rukia always had time to tease the orange haired idiot. And now was one of those times. She could hear Ichigo give a dry, sarcastic laugh.

"Just maybe, Rukia." He answered to which Rukia replied with a laugh. "Not only have you totally cancelled dinner today, you forced me to eat alone, at home... with _Kon_ to keep me company. Oh, oh and your stupid fluffy bunny _Chappy_ was there too. Yeah, it was great company."

"I'm glad it was," Rukia teased and chuckled, "sorry, Ichigo. I've been so busy lately. I'm seriously going insane. Look, I'll come over to the hospital tomorrow afternoon. We can have lunch and everything. I'll even spend the night over at your place. How does that sound?"

Rukia sincerely hoped that Ichigo would agree as she knew she was being ignorant towards him this past week. On the other hand, she was absolutely sure that Ichigo didn't have the heart to turn down a tempting offer like that. Especially concerning the part where she would be spending the night there. It had been a while since she had.

And besides, Rukia missed cuddling Chappy.

...and Ichigo...

"That sounds terrible," Ichigo replied and shock reverberated throughout Rukia's body. "But then, that wouldn't be necessary. Look, do me a favour. Open the door. It's cold outside."

Rukia's eyes widened and she gasped. "You didn't..." she whispered and heard the doorbell. "Ichigo!"

"I told you I was in the neighbourhood. Now open the damn door before I catch a horrible cold." Ichigo said, his voice carrying and undertone of smugness.

Rukia scoffed. "As if. I look a mess, I feel dreadful and I really don't feel like letting you in so you can sleep outside for all I care," she said and disconnected the line.

The nerve! Coming over at two in the morning to her apartment! What did he think she was?

Oh who was she fooling? Ichigo's condo and his hospital were located all the way across town. That would be directly opposite to where she stayed and it would have taken him half an hour to drive here from there. He was being such a sweetheart... but still, she couldn't believe that he had actually come all the way here...

The doorbell kept on ringing and as much as Rukia tried to ignore the ringing, she just couldn't. So finally, after much grumbling and swearing, Rukia shot out of bed and stormed towards the door.

"ALRIGHT ALREADY! GIVE IT A REST, ICHIGO! I'M COMING!" she yelled and swung the door open.

There stood Ichigo still in his work attire and saddling his doctor's coat. On his other hand, he was carrying a paper bag and Rukia could swear she smelled the faint aroma of freshly baked croissants seeping from the bag. Rukia's eyes travelled from the paper bag to Ichigo's face.

There he stood handsomely with his mouth turning up into a half smile. His amber eyes, even in the dim streetlights were shining brightly. And she could tell he was as happy seeing her as she was seeing him.

And she was elated.

But of course, she didn't show it. Rukia mustered up a frown.

"What were you doing? I heard you the first fifty rings!" she hissed, folding her arms. Ichigo rolled his eyes. "And I look terrible!" she suddenly blurted, trying to cover her pale, bare face and her unruly hair. Not to mention her ridiculously scruffy flannel PJs. Ichigo rolled his eyes and barged inside. Rukia sighed and closed the door behind her.

Ichigo set the croissant aside and threw his coat on the nearby sofa. He approached her with a wry look. "What?" Rukia asked, frowning.

"You look fine, trust me." He said, wrapping his arms around her. Rukia blushed, keeping the frown intact on her face.

"Really, sarcasm? At a time like this?" she asked, clutching her hips. Ichigo rubbed his lips on her temple.

"Who the hell said I was being sarcastic?" he asked softly and descended his lips to Rukia's nose. "Missed you, you know."

Rukia sighed and for the first time felt truly and utterly relaxed. She leaned onto Ichigo and brought her arms up to his neck. "Missed you too." She mumbled and yawned.

And for the first time, did she truly feel very, very tired. It was as if the whole week she had been on autopilot, manning tasks and working to the fullest until she couldn't differentiate between being tired and NOT being tired.

"It feels so good to have you here right now... sorry if I was being a bit ignorant." Rukia mumbled, placing her head on Ichigo's chest. He gripped her tighter and kissed the top of her head.

"No problem," he said and pushed her back to get a proper look at her. "For the record, you look frigging pretty right now." He said. Rukia rolled her eyes at the statement and slapped his forehead lightly.

"Shut up," she said, laughing quietly.

And she was in his arms again, tightly trapped between his two well-toned limbs... her lips found his, kneading them softly. It got deeper and deeper until both were lost in their own little world.

* * *

**So how was it? HAHA. I know, it was pointless drabble and smut but 'ey, all in the spirit of the holidays (at least, here it's a holiday)... :P**

**Okay, y'all know what to do! hit that review button loveliess! :D**


End file.
